You Cant Escape Marriage
by genterx
Summary: Takes from episode  8 forward Emma agreed to a deal with Mr Gold but that deal was not what she had expected. Marriage was one  of the things that was not on her list. How will she cope, and will she deal with it in secret or let everyone know.
1. Chapter 1

He sat down on the two arm seat and smiled, he knew that she would be arriving any minute now. The queen was not to know this, but he had a deal that the swan could not deny. Oh no she could not. But how to express his emotions. What would be the right thing to say. Placing the rose on his jacket, he set his cane down and fixed his tie. He had to be ready for his wedding. After all , Emma was not a woman to be kept waiting. But yet what would she think, the dark horrors that he was. She knew his name, but in this world he was nothing more than just a man.

A man with power was a man who could fool the masses, he saw a future in that cell. His willing bride ready to be brought to the world. But how to tame her, that was the real question. Her parents would not agree to the match. But yet what decision could they make with their minds in the puddle that they were in. None , he had Emma all to himself, just as he had planned. Nobody would take her from him. He could even still remember the day the deal was made, and the date signed by her own writing.

He sat up and grabbed the contract with his hands and stared at it again. The memory very vivid in his mind. It still was told in the writing, his careful writing detailing every little aspect of the deal. " I cant make that sort of deal, so that Graham can return." She had said and he calmly shrugged, like he knew his Emma had feelings for the huntsman. He knew the way a woman's eyes sparkled and glowed when she longed for someone who was lost to come back.

" How did I, I did not even agreed to" she yelled suddenly and he grinned. "Oh but miss Emma don't you remember you still owe me a favor.." he reminded her and saw her relax, her face blushed as he chuckled. " Alright, I will see you here again when" Emma asked, his eyes bearing into her as he raised his hand and thought for a minute. " 3 days time. I will have the dress made" he whispered and saw Emma nod. Her body turning around and not looking at him as she closed the door with a bang. Oh how the sweet memory of that day was.

"Rumplestilskin.." he heard someone whisper, his body turning around as he saw Emma , a bow on her hand as he pointed to the dress. " There is your dress, get dressed and I will tell the father that we are ready" he said and saw Emma nod and grab the dress with her hands and walk away inside the room. His body walking away as he opened the double doors and stared at the priest. A grin escaped him as he rubbed his neck and climbed down.

" We are ready father." He said softly and saw the old man raise his hand and point to his right side. Emma would stand at his left. The ring that was Prince charming' in his hand as he chuckled. She would never figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

She waltzed down like a flower. The debt that had been for Ashley and her baby was now to be paid. The contract signed making her his property . The reward was glorious , and now she looked gorgeous. What was rightfully his was now in the palm of his hand and no one was going to take Emma away from him. Biting down on his lips, he recalled a few minutes ago when he talked to the father about the paying arrangements, a deal for a deal was it not.

After all Gaston and Beauty were wed with the same priest so he had gotten a good recommendation from the man. Leave out the extortion that beauty had to handle to accept her marriage. Her poor father, in the Storybook asylum poor man. But that was not his problem, the old man could rot in there. But Beauty would get her happy ending if Emma succeeded in actually . But then what of their marriage, he would be in bars and then he would have to be freed. When she wrapped her arm around his, he looked into her eyes and saw a woman who was nervous, scared and also totally lost. She was only 27 after all, and she had a lot of growing up to do.

But this was not also the only time that they had met, oh if her mind would scavenger around and find that he was the one that picked her up near her desolate place. The only place were she had traveled to , and he was also the main culprit for getting her into the system. After all he needed to keep his future bride safe. Regina had no control of were he went, and if his plan worked out oh he would reap from the chaos he would ensure.

"Shall we Commence, Miss Swan , Mister Gold. ?" he heard the priest ask as he nodded and turned around, his bride not making eye contact with him as she sighed and looked at the priest. "We are here gathered today to witness the marriage of Emma Swan to Godric Gold. Do you Godric gold take Emma to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until both do you part?" he asked as he smiled. " I do" he whispered and found Emma's hand tense up. "Do you Emma , do you take Godric gold to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold until you both shall live? " he asked and he found Emma halt her lip curling as she sighed. " I do" she whispered and he raised her hand and placed gently her wedding ring on her ring finger.

Her hand turning as she produced as well a gold band , well he was married before but his boy had been lost and it's mother well it was just a pity she could not see this now. "By the power vested in me and the district state department of Maine I now welcome you as man and wife .. " he said and saw Emma slid a ring on his finger and turned around. Her eyes desperate to actually not do what he was going to do. "Thank you Father.. you may go" he said as he was handed the papers and set them down.

His signature coming into view as he signed the papers and started to see Emma sign them. His hands tracing his lips as he had been tempted to kiss her but he knew that would take time he knew that it was not possible to ask Emma so much. Pulling away he saw Emma sign the papers her hand leaving the pen as she moved away and started to see her. His eyes following her as he pinched the bridge of his nose and cocked his head to look at the ceiling. He was not happy with how she ran away.

But he was a patient man. Actually no he was not. Walking past the living room were the ceremony took place he saw her white dress go through a door as she closed it. " No she was not going to get away so easily. He opened the door and saw her half undressed her head turning around and staring at him. "Get out!" she yelled and he chuckled. " Miss Swan you found my secret , and now I own you so please if you don't want things.. to get out of hand I say you obey me. " he replied and smiled. He remembered clearly her wandering in the woods following him coming across him and seeing the changed of the thread from grey to gold. That is also when she questioned him, questioned who he was and what the hell he was doing. Rumpelstilking he said and bowed , his golden eyes appearing as he bit down on his lip.

To many secrets had been revealed and now he wanted what had been denied to him when they said their do's Her body hidden by the white silk material as he took a step and started to see her back away. " I said get out!" she yelled again and saw him glare at her. " He could be mean, and he could be quite cruel. But what he wanted was never denied at him. He found her challenges useless and he only gave her what she wanted just because he found her amusing. "Give me what I want Emma" he asked and extended out his hand.

Her hand picking up a lamp as she held it out for him. " I am not saying it again.. Leave me alone you got what you wanted" she said in an almost pleading tone and he growled. Now he was mad, and when he was mad he was not responsible for his actions. His chest heaved a little as he let go of his cane and walked quite fast towards her, his hand removing the lamp as he wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her close to him. " I own you Emma ! If you did not want to be owned then you should have thought better about it… NO ONE BREAKS A DEAL WITH ME… NO ONE" he yelled and grabbed her long blond locks and started to drag her away.


	3. Chapter 3

He stared at Emma and she stared at the him , who she was married to was nothing more than a monster. As he dragged her by her hair, down the corridors into his personal bed chamber. He closed the doors behind him and saw Emma hit him and punch him as she was feisty. His grip loosened as he saw her walk towards the door and start to try and push it open.

Oh no she was not going to give up so easily . Turning around, she strolled towards him and found her hand hit his nose with her palm upward. The breaking of bone heard as she saw blood crawl down to his lips. " Your insane! " she yelled and started to walk away as she saw Gold follow her as he slid his arms around her waist.

Her nails digging into gold's arms as she kicked and tried to pry herself away. " Oh no miss Swan I am just a hard man to love " he whispered in her ear and threw her on the ground. He still had the memories, he still had the so many memories of his previous life. The sound of more bone cracking as he knelt down and saw Emma check her foot.

"Hurt Darling?" he saw as he saw Emma slap him as he returned the blow. " What do you care "she said as she limped. "Don't call me darling either "she said in a horse voice as he chuckled and grabbed her dress and saw her hands hold on . Her knuckles as white as the dress as she paled. " Let it fall " he stated and saw Emma close her eyes.

His eyes looked around the room , dim lighted as candles graced the whole thing as gold made the room brighter with a click of his fingers. Seeing her let her dress fall , as she was still half naked. Her underwear white as he teased his mind with thoughts of how she would look. She was intoxicating, and he was feeling his urges not matter and just admired.

He could notice from her eyes how little she was afraid of him. Chuckling, he looked at the blood in his hands as he started to unbutton his jacket and his purple tie . His hands free from her hold as she quickly covered herself with one of the wine colored sheets. Cleaning the blood from his nose as he knew that he would later need to go to the hospital to get it checked and fixed.

But now he needed to control a little missy. Though what he saw in Emma's eyes was a different emotion entirely. He cracked his fingers as he as he saw her blond curls sway as she walked towards him and tried to get past him which she found impossible . He had cornered her into the far end of the wall were the closet was next to the wash basin and the bathroom. Their bodies inches apart as he sighed. A lot of feelings came bubbling up and now he knew things would happen.

He had for seen it the moment, now he just needed to ease his pain. Her hands hitting his chest as he did not see any emotion plague her face as he slapped her. Her hand going to her cheek as she growled and slapped him back. . She was feisty now , just in his mood. Crossing his arms to his back, he found her pushing him as he took a step forward and then pushed him again. His eyes looking straight at hers. " Gold I am not playing around." She said and he chuckled. " I am not either" he replied quickly and pushed her into his arms and started to set a kiss on her lips.

His hands with a firm grip on her waist as he chuckled. " Got you" he whispered and saw the lantern next to his bed start to be raised as it hit his head. His neck cracked as he grabbed Emma's neck and leaned in. His fingers traced the outline of her neck as he sighed. "Don't test me Emma, my darling Emma" he said sweetly as she smiled. " Your not lying.. when you speak to me in those terms" she confessed as he let her go and saw her check her neck.

" Touché, no come and we shall chat some more of riddles and frogs "he said and waved his hand to beckon her to the inside porch as he had set up a table. Some cheese and a wine, he was a romantic. But he knew it would take a lot more for Emma to be convinced that he was a good match. Yet challenges would come and go. But he , he was going to be victorious.

"We never talked about what am I to do here" he heard her say as she sat down and he smiled. " Marital duties. " he replied as she stared in shock. "That was never in the contract" she stated as he laughed. Oh how many things had Emma not read of that Contract. The printing to small, and to little and full of so many details that whoever read them would get bored. " Marital Duties.. you mean sex? Cooking, cleaning, kissing, holding hands, eating dinner together, children" he heard Emma explain as he nodded and set a glass for her and served it for her.

Her hands shaking as she grabbed it and downed it. That was rather quick, he never expected Emma to actually be the one who would rush into the drink . But due to her current situation, he wondered why she did not grab the whole bottle. Smelling his own cup, he sipped it and felt the taste explode into his mouth. "Exactly Emma" he said as she served herself the second cup and downed it. "Then I have to hate you more for it" she replied as he sighed and shook his head. Not the kind of words he wanted to hear , but they were there and he was not going to hold her tongue back.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma was staring at him, her body shifted uncomfortably as she downed one drink after the other. The chatter had been kept small and yet he found it quite pleasing. He knew she was just starting and yet when she stood up. He downed his drink as she stumbled a little. A few minutes had passed and the drink had taken it's normal effect.

Cocking his head to the side, She waved her hand as he stood up and started to pick her up wrapping his arms around her waist and walked towards inside the bed laid out as he set her down and started to undo his tie and left it on the side. His hair tied into a pony tail as he found the arms of the woman on the bed hug his neck. Her eyes closed.

"Why do you smell like sandal wood" she whispered in his ear as he turned around and looked down at her. The dress half on her and half off her. His hands running across her waist as he saw her tug playfully on the pony tail. Her hands running through his neck as he closed his eyes and started to feel her fingers trace the parts where she had bruised him.

" May I heal you" she asked as he smiled and started to brush away Emma's blond lock. Yes she was changing, she was changing because she was drunk. Or maybe she was just helping him. Leaning into her shoulder he smelled her perfume as she smelled divine. Her body pushing back as she started to let the dress fall and walked bare naked across the room and outside their bedroom.

"Where is the kitchen " she yelled as he heard something fall as he rushed outside and saw Emma spread eagle laughing on the floor. His hand covered his mouth hiding his grin. His body walking inside as he went over to his drawer and got out a shirt for Emma. " I think clothing would suit you best luv" he said and knelt down as she grabbed the shirt and placed it over her chest.

Her hands held it close to her body as she covered herself and stood up. "You know the kitchen is on your left" he said as he said as he bit down on his lip and walked away . "You may heal me "he yelled from affar as he saw Emma run back with a pot full of water and a rag. His body sat down on the bed as he started to feel Emmas hands release his jacket and his shirt as she traced her fingers.

She was falling right onto his trap it seemed, and the drug was taking its effect. If she realized she would hate him. Sitting on top of him, he wrapped his arms as she pressed the hot watered cloth on his skin. " Why are you not having your way with me" she asked as she was not sure why he was being so kind. He had his reasons, but he was not going to tell her any of them.

If he did , she would hate him. But for now , now that he had her under his leash he could take advantage in a few ways. Sitting up he moved his hands under her hair as he had plans for Emma. Children maybe, but more so than that he wanted the privilege of having the curse never broken. He hoped that , but he knew other forces would tangle with her, would make her stray from the path that they both belonged.

But even so , more then anything else , he wanted the privilege to see her being kissed by him. He felt his chest heaved as he found Emma's lips kissing him as he knew that it was not yet true loves kiss. But many more would follow and until he could break this curse. The one that kept him in this human body then he would be a free man. But with that little action he found his hands wandering, her body moving to the side as he wondered in his head if he should take advantage of her. He already had , but he had an opportunity here and now. Smiling, he felt her lips kiss him as he tensed up and shot his eyes open. " There is not turning back Swan " he joked in his sing song voice as he saw Emma start to remove the pieces of clothing that covered him.

It was going to be a long night for the both of them. Just as his plan was put into action , he could see the cards falling. Everything turned into chaos as the whole world around them. Him finally free of his own curse. He was a monster,but he was not going to let the image of a shocked Emma get in the way of his fun. " I know "she whispered and started to rest her head on his chest as he sighed.

It felt good to have someone close by to watch him and take care of him. Especially the princess of Snow and Charming.


End file.
